113268-why-is-performance-not-improving
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Have you tried doing things like clearing your Roaming folder and such? Try some of the fixes suggested here; https://support.wildstar-online.com/entries/53368698-Low-FPS I'm on a very similar machine to yours at home and I have zero issues, easily 40 FPS+ on decent settings, even in Dungeons etc. We do continually work on Optimization, but for the specs you've mentioned I don't see why you should be having so many issues. | |} ---- That sounds like a problem on your end. I have a GTX 560 Ti, and a Core i5 3Ghz, and I see 45+ FPS on high settings when I'm not in Thayd. My only issue is that as of a recent patch, occasionally the game will freeze for 5 seconds, then recover... which is frustratingly annoying when you're on a boss. | |} ---- ---- ---- Iphone 6 | |} ---- ---- See there is problem. Is using overpriced piece of plastic. Chua recommend using PC | |} ---- I have a core i7 4770k oc to 4.2 using a nvida gtx 670 ti 8gb ram, running game on 5200rpm drive, I get 90+ fps around the world, 40+ staring at a crowded AH. My secret, turn down texture detail to medium, for some reason it just tanks fps, even at medium it looks the same on my character so im happy | |} ---- Your loading times must be nightmarish though. With all that other good hardware, please do yourself a favor and go SSD. You can obviously afford it! :blink: | |} ---- Or at least a 7200-10000 RPM or something. | |} ---- There is something seriously wrong with your computer if you're only getting 30fps, I have a less of a computer then an i7 and I get 50-70fps regularly of an 8350 and a 7970ati card. 8gigs of ram. | |} ---- lol I was troubleshooting an fps issue initially, then after I figured out the issue. I never moved it back to my 7200rpm drive after figuring out what was wrong with my machine. Its not that aweful, just the first time I zone to thayd it takes forver. | |} ---- If cash is an issue, just get a small SSD and have it dedicated to Wildstar. You can get one that size for around $50 these days. You will be amazed at the improvement in loading/zoning times, Especially if your mobo supports Sata 3, but even without Sata 3 it's a huge boost. | |} ---- ---- ---- You're humping your wallet by going out and buying a budget cpu, although not familure with that processor. I know that GPU kinda is lacking in processing power. My 8350+7970 do awesome at this game, only dropped to 11fps during the last day of beta with the devs and 200+ others in Thayd. That's what I could read before game crashed :P Otherwise never went below 30 even in Thayd. never went over 78 either...but that's what I get for buying budget :P Could be you got a bottleneck that is not being mentioned. I don't understand i7's having issues though, they are powerhouses. | |} ---- Should really stop before making rude comments, I should too because I'm rude also. We can go and get help togather! :D Hug? | |} ---- ---- ---- I still think I'm using 2 or 3 updates old drivers. Just because they're new does nto mean they are better, especially with AMD :P I'll try out RC3 if it's compatible. Haven't looked yet. | |} ---- ---- Honestly there a reason I bought nvidia and intel chips when I made this computer. They don't seem to be half as temperamental, and I also have no interest in overclocking because of with my luck I expect things to go wrong. | |} ---- See haven't looked into it :P also which windows? Because I don't have the hello kitty windows 8. I has a real OS :P | |} ---- I tried to help my mom with something on her windows 8 it made me want to puke. Just the navigation itself was completely different and I say very unintuitive compared to say windows 7. | |} ---- Which is honestly my only problem with 8 and 8.1 my friend can't even close program without it saying you gotta do this then showing her how with a touch screen, and she's like I don't wanna spend 200+ dollars on a new monitor just to close an app.. So alt F4 is what she uses on some of those buggy programs. All in all I told her to just go back to 7 until MS stops trying to turn desktops into tablets. Forgot to add, XP actually worked great with touchscreen, better then win 8 does. Just saying.. | |} ---- ---- ---- PC Games do not push the industry any more though. Wonder how many would QQ if you had to go out an dget a new cpu or gpu just to play the next game that got released, We don't get those kinds of games anymore. So it doing incredible things is pointless when you do not have a game that takes advantage of it till months or years later. Hell most games still using DirectX9.x whatever and barely 10.5 I think this game is first I seen to actually use 11.5 Right? | |} ---- I havent even posted in this thread yet, but you seem confident so I am going to request your help I run a Intel i7-4770k, Nvidia GTX 645, game runs on 120gb SSD, 3.50ghz , pretty decent rig, would you say im suppose to be at about 60-70 fps right? (Because I run 70-110 fps on GW2 full max settings) Now.. I only get 18-25 in thayd.. and 25-40 average in world or dungeons... and then randomly in some RANDOM small part of dailies zones I get like 60-70... Iv tried absolutely every trouble shooting on the forums, google, reddit, everywhere.. I cant seem to fix my FPS.. Iv tried disabling core 0, no change, iv tried clearing roaming, no change, iv tried turning down all settings, very very slight small small change... disabling addons and all that jazz.. absolutely everything you can think of.. I think overclocked my video card, which was not the issue either.. still remained 18-25 in thayd, and 25-40 average... on MEDIUM settings.... updated all my drivers etc Please let me know what I am doing wrong, because currently I am FORCED to believe its the games optimization right now considering I run 70-110 IN COMBAT on GW2... which seems to me like its alot more graphically intense.. If I am missing something, Id be eternally grateful if you pointed it out and helped me fix my issue | |} ---- Hey, just gonna throw this out there but do not compare fps from one game ot the other, they will always be different. Benchmark tests are probably the better way to go, but I think 60-70 is about average for an MMO if you aren't getting that there is something wrong. I been informed that i7's are actually horrible at playing games with? Not sure why people say that. I also doubt it's correct. If everything is good, then often it is the program causing it for you. Could try resetting everything, making sure your psu is suppling the power it says it does. Umm guessing you already did that, checking the mobo for damage, doubt it's that. I'm just throwing out uneducated guesses :P | |} ---- I'm not really that knowledgeable I just know that coding is far more difficult than most people claim it is and I'm trying to remind people to not make assumptions about things they really don't understand. I can take a small stab at it though. you said on medium settings? Less aa and such, or possibly no aa and less draw distance? As I understand shadows are always the first thing to mess up performance but I think you know that already. Mine isn't the best ether. I have messed with it enough to get 60 in some places but I'm using a GTX 760. It mostly seems to go from the 40-60s. MMOs for one have a lot of data to go through so they will pretty much never run as good as single player games even if they aren't nearly as graphically intensive. You probably have a better CPU than me for instance unless it's an older i7. I don't have the best time keeping stable 60 on most games with the graphics the way I want them. I see to get functions of anywhere from 35/40-70+ sometimes. I wonder how anyone ever manages to not dip below 60. I have bad eyesight though so I probably can't easily tell fluctuations in framerate as readily as someone with good eyesight. This is probably not the best optimized game out there, or possibly even the best optimized mmo out there, but I want people to appreciate that doing this stuff is far more difficult and time-consuming than they think it is. | |} ---- You are right that I do already know that :S Iv tried every possible suggestion and "solution" out there. You have a better Graphics card than me.. youd be running like 100-130 fps on GW2... and GW2 is not a single player game.. its another MMO that is much more graphically intense.. some people say its the CPU issue as well but mines decent.. and iv done everything.. So it still doesnt make sense, dont you think we should both be running at like 60-70 AVERAGE with our specs? and my i7 4770k is new, so I have absolutely NO idea.. I am at a total loss... I fully understand that optimization is hard and takes time, but I want some answers.. because right now what else am i suppose to believe ? that its NOT optimization? All the evidence right now points to the games issue and not mine, unless there is something something I missed, which I am desperately trying to find as I know of people who are running 60-70 fps average with lower specs than me.. | |} ---- ---- That's not a very good PC. | |} ---- ---- ----